Running Away to a Place of Our Own
by Kartoffel-Tot
Summary: When Terry and Janice had just about enough of the city, a strange ad ends up bringing them to Mineral Town. What sort of events will occur and can they live the life on the farm? Set in MFoMT slight references to AWL.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I really wanted to write the first chapter for this story

_Hey guys I really wanted to write the first chapter for this story! _

_Harvest Moon does not belong to me. But my female leads do! : D_

--

"_**Maybe the city life isn't as great as it's always cracked up to be?"**_

**--**

It was an unfulfilling day in Rose Center City. Winter was just about to end and yet the city didn't seem to phase from the massive snowfall that had fallen recently. Of course they were never fazed; the citizens would do the same thing every day. Day in, day out and nothing ever changed in the dull bland city.

An apartment door was flung open as two young women stepped inside their plain home. The first, a striking blonde with pigtails down to her shoulder, flung herself on the floor in the middle of the room and began to sob, while the other one, a brunette, had shut the door quietly behind her and proceeded to take off her coat.

"I can't believe him!" the blonde choked out in between her sobs "I can't believe that, that, stupid pig of a man went and fired me!"

Putting up her coat on the coat rack the cocoa headed woman came over beside her friend and patted her back gently. "Don't worry about it," she said in a calm tone "Many people in the city have been laid off recently so it's not your fault they had to fire you. They just sent the jobs to other countries to make more money with cheap labor."

"That doesn't make me feel any better you know." replied the blonde looking at her friend with puffy wet eyes. And with another intake of breath she began to cry into the carpet of their apartment. The brunette had come across the room to the table which was the center piece of the small apartment. And flopping on the floor she picked up a newspaper she began to read.

As she scanned the printed pages she began grow tired "Maybe we can find another job for you in the paper," she said with a glint of hope and turning the pages she began to look in the 'Help Wanted' section. As she looked over the section she could hear an agitated sigh come from her friend on the other side of the room.

The blonde continued to lie on the floor, she had stopped crying but she had refused to move from her facedown position on the carpet. "Don't bother," she said "This city doesn't have any interesting jobs anymore and I'd probably be fired AGAIN. Face it Terry I don't think I was meant for this kind of life anymore. The city wants me to leave that's why he fired me." She slowly got up and sat in an Indian style position rubbing away the stray tears from her eyes.

Terry had begun to ponder what her friend was saying. It was true they weren't fairing very well in the city, and with only Terry with a job it would only make it harder for them. Terry didn't like the idea that they would have to struggle in the city of all places.

As she scanned the newspaper she came across a strange ad "Want to get away to live a lush life on the farm? If so contact Mt Realtor at: 123-2345." She repeated the words aloud which made her blonde friend perk up, quite a bit actually.

"That's exactly what we need!" she said with a broad smile "If we lived on a farm, we wouldn't have to worry about getting fired and we would be able to grow our own food too!" Her face started to beam at the thought.

"I'm not so sure," Terry said "Really Janice this ad looks suspicious."

"Aw c'mon Terry," Janice begged with pleading brown eyes "I know your starting to get fed up with your job right now and this could be the perfect opportunity to start a new life!"

Terry sat in thought for a moment and after a few minutes placed the paper on the table and stood up to go to bed. Janice gave an annoying sigh as she fell back on the floor and stared at the ceiling. 'Can't she see this is a good opportunity for us?! Think of how easy it would be to live on a farm!' she thought scrunching up her face. Suddenly she heard a tapping of some sort and the sound of Terry's voice.

"Hello? Mt Realtor? I was calling about the farm in an ad you posted…"

On the other side of the room Janice pumped her fist up in victory.

--

_Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Just a hint, at the beginning of each chapter I'll post a quote which is the theme for that certain chapter. ;D_


	2. Chapter 2

**I really rushed through this chapter, but I tried to lengthen it as much as possible. ; So far this may be the longest chapter I've written for a story. (YET!)**

**Harvest Moon does not belong to me but Terry and Janice do.**

--

"_**The sea is not as gentle as it's made out to be."**_

--

A small horn wailed as the tiny boat set off from the dock. The air was slightly frigid from the winter air, but spring was slowly settling in making the remaining days of winter not nearly as harsh as they should. Dyed with a dark teal hue, the sea spread out far beyond the horizon. Dark clouds were rolling in far beyond the docks but the small crew plus two were ready to get through it.

"You two better stay in the cabins when it comes 'round nightfall," the captain shouted from his perch on top of the boat "storms a brewing over there and it doesn't look too pretty."

Janice nodded in response, but was too busy hanging off the rails on the side of the ship. She had never been on a boat before and found it absolutely fascinating. So she decided to take ever available opportunity to explore the tiny vessel as much as possible. Terry, on the other hand, was wallowing in seasickness as she hung over the side of the boat desperately.

It didn't take long for Terry to sell her apartment and quit her job after she had called Mt Realtor. She had thought it over and the sooner they left the better. She didn't want to have to slave away at the city to support the both of them and she was even a little excited. She had never traveled outside the city and a change of lifestyle might be better for the both of them.

Janice was busy bugging the crew about their jobs on the ship, but seeing her poor friend in a state of sickness, decided to comfort her. Twirling over to where Terry was situated on the rails she put a reassuring hand on her shoulder "Don't worry Terry this will be all over soon. Mineral Town is only a few hours away so you won't be sick for long."

"That's easy for you to say," Terry replied "You're not the sick one." And leaning over the rails she became sick, again.

"I guess you're right." Janice said as she looked out over the horizon. She had wished she could do something more to comfort Terry but there wasn't much she could really do. Seasickness wasn't just something you could just wish away with a wand but somehow she wished she could.

--

"I still don't feel good." Terry whined as she lay in her bed in the cabin. They had been a few hours out at sea and the storm, which the captain forewarned them about, came crashing towards the boat. They had been in their cabin for a little more than two hours and Terry tried to force herself not to be sick.

"Janice?" she asked looking over "Janice are you sleeping?" Her question was answered with a loud snore and the rustling of covers. Looking over her friend with her deep blue eyes she couldn't figure out how she could just sleep in the middle of a storm. It was hard enough for herself to even doze off, even in her bed, but it was like Janice could sleep through anything.

The boat was rocking dangerously with the waves and Terry didn't even want to imagine what would happen if she shut her eyes. So she sat in the bed she was given and stared at the ceiling. It wasn't like there was anything else to do and she was already trying not to get sick in the cabin. 'Maybe if I just leave the cabin for a minute and go on deck I might feel a little better' she thought. 'After all, even though the storm is rocking the boat I would rather be sick on deck than in the room.'

Slowly getting up from her bed she felt for the wall to support herself. The cabin was pitch black and it was hard not to run into something stranded on the floor but Terry tried as hard as she could to make her way out the door. Feeling for the smooth handle she opened the door and shut it behind her as she went out of the cabin.

--

Janice was startled awake as the door to her cabin was flung open by one of the crew members. She had been trying to get some sleep and had been woken earlier by the sounds of shouting from the deck. It had started to get on her nerves so she just ignored it and planted her pillow over her head to muffle the noise.

"What is it?" Janice asked in an annoyed tone of voice as she looked over at the crew member in the doorway.

"Terry fell off the ship!" He said exasperatingly.

"What?!" Janice yelled as she jumped out of bed and stood in front of the man with an almost murderous face.

"She was out on deck earlier and we tried to get her to go back in the cabin but when we were about to go a giant wave hit the boat and Terry was swept into the sea. We've been trying to locate her for the past half an hour but we can't find her." He leaned on the doorway panting from running around on the deck so much.

Those words had really hit Janice because the next thing she knew she had collapsed on the floor in a fit of crying. The man who had just been standing there the entire time had turned his head away trying not cry as well.

--

Terry moaned as she tried to roll on her side. She couldn't feel any part of her body and it was difficult for her to breathe. All she could remember was when she was swept off the ship. The ocean was so cold, her body had gone numb and she struggled to keep herself above the crashing waves. She was sure that she would die out there and when she started to black out she was sure it was the end. But the next thing she knew, she found herself lying on some foreign beach and not dead.

She couldn't feel anything but she could tell she was on solid land because she could barley make out the stretch of beach she was laying upon. She wasn't at the mercy of the sea anymore but with the cold temperatures she would most likely die of hypothermia. She didn't want to die and with a small whimper she began to cry.

She could barley see and her vision was slowly fading. As she looked out on the beach she saw two figures making their way towards her. They were calling for help and one of them had grabbed her upper torso and the warmth of the person's body sent chills down her spine as she passed out again.

--

**Wow, I totally got that last part from Harvest Moon: Back to Nature. ; But I liked the idea and I really wanted to use it somehow. Hope you enjoyed this chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, chapter three is finally up!**

**Harvest moon does not belong to me; only Janice and Terry belong to me.**

--

"_**Well this is certainly a twist of events"**_

--

"Thank goodness you got there in time Zack. Any longer and the poor woman might have froze to death!"

"Thanks Thomas, but without that guy there to help me I wouldn't have been able to get her to the clinic in time."

"What was his name again?"

"I think his name was…"

"Ugh…" Terry interrupted with a low groan.

"Oh look she's waking up!" Mayor Thomas exclaimed.

Terry slowly sat up in what seemed to be a small bed. Her body was aching and her head was throbbing like crazy. Opening her eyes she looked around to find herself in what seemed to be a clinic. Everything was white and orderly, but the brightness of the clinic could make your eyes hurt. It didn't help to see the brightness of the clinic on top of her pounding headache.

"Where am I?" She asked slowly, looking around she found two men sitting near her. One of them was short and had matching red attire with a funny mustache. The other man was taller, more muscular, and had a glowing tan that matched his short brown hair.

"You're in Mineral Town young lady," Mayor Thomas said fixing his hat "You're very lucky that Zack here found you washed up on the beach, otherwise you might have frozen to death!"

"Wait, I'm in Mineral Town?!" Terry exclaimed looking around.

"Yes, why do you seem so surprised?" Zack asked looking at her quizzically.

Terry took in a deep breath as she tried to calm her nerves. "I was the one who answered your ad in the paper about the farm. I was coming here on a boat with my friend, who was also going to be staying with me, but a storm hit and I was swept off the deck." she answered slowly.

"Really?" the Mayor asked, Terry nodded in response "Well that's certainly a surprise."

"Despite the fact that you've come to answer the ad I'm afraid you'll have to stay in the clinic until your better."

All three of the people looked over to see a doctor walking over to where they were situated in the clinic. While the Mayor and Zack nodded in response Terry was completely lost at what to do. He just came up to her extending his hand "My name is Trent and I'm the doctor in this clinic."

"I'm Terry," she replied with a small smile "I guess you already know about me taking in the new farm."

"Indeed, but like I said before you'll have to stay here for another day until you've fully recovered," Trent answered "I'm sorry Mayor, Zack, but clinic is closing for the night."

The two men nodded in response and exchanged their goodbyes with Terry. After leaving Trent checked up on Terry and went upstairs to go to bed. Terry was still up, staring at the ceiling in the dark she pondered the events which seemed to happen within a short amount of time.

"The doctor seems nice," she mused to herself as she brushed aside some of her long brown colored hair. _"I just hope I haven't worried Janice too much…"_

--

The sun shone brightly on the beach of Mineral Town as morning began to settle in. A small boat was docked and loud wailing could be heard from that dock. Zack was attempting to calm down Janice who was still crying from the previous night's event. She had her small amount of luggage with her and promptly kicked one of the suitcases across the dock and into Zack's tiny house out of frustration. It had almost hit an Asian man who had peered out the door to see what the ruckus was about.

"Zack what is making all that noise?!" he yelled "And why was this suitcase about to hit me?!"

"Don't worry Won I'm taking care of it." Zack said as he moved Janice's luggage away from her, for fear she might impale someone with her suitcases.

"Well hurry up! I don't want her scaring away my customers!" Won said as he went back inside Zack's house.

"I'm guessing you're the friend Terry was talking about?" Zack asked trying to put back all the clothing that had spilled out of the suitcase Janice had kicked.

"Wait, you know Terry?" Janice responded looking rather surprised.

"She washed up on the beach yesterday," Zack said as he closed the suitcase "We took her to the clinic and if you want I could take you…"

"Terry!" Janice yelled as she sprinted off the dock heading towards the town.

"Wait! You don't even know where the clinic is!" he shouted, annoyed at the fact that he had to chase this crazy girl down.

Janice though was much quicker than Zack and had made her way through the square and into town. _"Where is it?"_ she pondered quickly glancing at the signs of the buildings as she passed them. She had seen an inn, a winery, a blacksmith, but no clinic. As she distracted herself with trying to find the clinic she didn't notice the person she ran into, knocking both the person and herself down to the ground.

"Oh gosh," she said in a quick panicky tone "I was looking for the clinic but I guess I was distracted by looking for it, I'm so sorry I knocked you down I really am." She quickly scrambled to stand up and extended a hand.

She didn't notice that the person she had run into was about her age. He had on a cap with the letters 'UMA' imprinted on it and had a mess of orange hair underneath it. He looked up at her with bright blue eyes, obviously annoyed that she had knocked him down.

He grabbed her hand to get up and a blush had crept on Janice's cheeks. _"He's really pretty,"_ she thought _"I bet all the girls just swoon over him."_ She then realized that she had been so lost in thought that she didn't even notice that she was still holding the boy's hand.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Janice said quickly "By the way, my name is Janice. I'll be living at the new farm from now on."

The boy just nodded and replied "My name is Gray," and then he walked off towards the blacksmith.

--

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**So far this is the second longest story I've written. I'm hoping I can beat my old record of twelve chapters. :-)**

**Humming LadyBug - I'm glad you think my story is interesting. I'll go back and look for the mistakes and update them soon. Constructive crit is nice since at times I tend to be a perfectionist. xD**

**SunshineGirlx3 - I'm thinking about JanicexGray, and that was my main pairing when I thought of the story. Hopefully I can figure out who Terry will end up with. I'm happy that you think my characters are funny, I'm trying to put in some of my odd humor. xD**

**Harvest Moon does not belong to me, Terry and Janice do!**

--

_**"Reunited at last, it's such a sweet feeling."**_

--

"Ah jeez…" Terry mumbled.

The pale sunrise came though the window of the clinic waking up Terry from her slumber. Looking around she saw that the clock on Trent's desk read '6:00'. She was used to waking up this early since she would have to wake up around this time in order to get to work without any delay. Stretching her arms she let out a soft yawn. _'I wonder if the doctor is up this early?'_ she thought.

Creeping out of her little bed she explored the bottom floor of the clinic, no one was up except for her so she thought it would be alright. "I doubt the doctor would mind if I wandered around a bit," she mused to herself as she looked at all the papers scattered around the doctor's desk. As she looked through the papers she found that most of them were research documents on the herbs in the area and their affect on the human body. _'Wow he's really dedicated to his research,'_ Terry thought letting out a small chuckle.

"You shouldn't be out of bed you know," said a voice from the top of the staircase.

Terry let out a small squeak as she fumbled and landed on the floor making the papers on the doctor's desk scatter around her. Looking up she saw the doctor standing at the stairs with his arms crossed. He wasn't angry at her though, her little display had started to make him laugh and soon she joined in as well. Terry always had a habit of laughing when she got hurt, even if it was serious she would never cry, she would just giggle to herself.

"That's not funny!" she said laughing as she got up from the floor "I feel much better than yesterday so maybe I could leave today?" She bent down and carefully picked up the papers and neatly stacked on Trent's desk. The doctor only tilted his head staring down at Terry from his spot atop the stairs.

"That's what you think," Trent said still smiling "And you know you shouldn't go through people's belongings, it isn't very polite."

An embarrassed look spread across her face as she shoved her hands in her jean pockets "I know, I'm sorry."

He just shook his head "It's alright, there wasn't any confidential information there anyway," he calmly said "But you need to get back to bed. I still don't think you're fully better yet."

"But..." Terry stuttered.

"No 'buts' now go back to bed," the doctor said as he came down from the stairs.

Terry let out a sigh of defeat as she drug her body back to the bed. Trent just laughed softly and went to his desk. _'She really needs to be more patient,'_ he thought.

--

Janice on the other hand was still standing in the middle of the street in between the Poultry Farm and the Blacksmith. _'He could have as least told me where the clinic was…' _Janice thought as she remembered on her encounter with Gray. She casually put her hands behind her head as she made her way down the street. She wasn't running this time because she was afraid of accidentally knocking someone over, again.

Suddenly the sound of fast paced footsteps caught her attention. Turning around she saw Zack running towards her, and almost out of breath. When he reached her he had to lean on the streetlight in order to keep from falling over. "You really need to learn to slow down," he said panting.

"Yeah I should. I knocked down this guy named Gray when I was running," Janice said giggling nervously "I apologized but he really didn't say anything to me."

"Yeah that's Gray for ya'" Zack said "He doesn't talk a whole lot. Only person I know he really talks to is the librarian Mary."

Janice just nodded and looked at his with a sheepish grin "So, can you take me to the clinic?"

Zack nodded regaining his strong composure "Sure it's just over this way…"

--

"I want to go see my new farm!" Terry whined as Trent checked her blood pressure. No matter how many times she begged the doctor still said no when she asked to go see her new farm. He even said no when she asked if she could check and see if her best friend had arrived. _'Why won't he let me leave?!'_ she thought scrunching up her face.

"I'm still not going to let you go," he said "You're blood pressure seems to be fine…"

"Terry!" yelled a voice from outside the clinic.

"Janice?!" Terry shouted back as she jumped off the bed and headed for the door almost knocking down Trent in the process.

Terry swung open the door to find her friend almost in tears, and some big buff tan guy. Janice promptly let out a squeal of happiness and knocked Terry to the ground in a big hug. Trent was standing in the doorway, and let out a sigh and he scratched the back of his head.

"I'm so glad you're ok," Janice said squeezing her friend "I thought you were dead and I was crying and I was so worried! I can't believe you're alive!"

Terry giggled as she hugged her friend back "I'm alright. Zack saved me along with some other guy…"

"You heard that part of the conversation?" Zack asked looking at her with an odd look.

"Barley, but I did hear that part," she replied "Who was the other guy anyway?"

Zack thought for a moment before shrugging his shoulders "Now that you mention it, I don't even remember who it was," he said "But I know he lives here so you might find out who he is if you ask around."

"That could work," Terry said as she pryed her friend off her body.

"Mr. Doctor..." Janice started.

"Just call me Trent," he replied.

"Oh okay, Trent. May Terry leave now? Please?" she begged as she looked up at him with teary chocolate eyes.

"I guess so," he replied "But next time something happens I'm not letting her leave that easy. That goes for you too Janice."

"Fine." Janice said crossing her arms.

"Thank you so much for helping me," Terry said as she stood up bowing.

"It's not problem. I'm the doctor that's my job." Trent said smiling.

"Lets get going," Zack said "We still have to get your luggage from the dock because someone decided to run off before picking it up."

Janice shuffled her feet nervously at the reminder of her little display. Waving goodbye the girls made their way down the street passing a church on the way. When they made their way out of the square and to the beach Janice ran to the dock to make sure all her luggage was still there.

"Why are you so worried about your luggage?" Zack asked "I doubt anyone would steal it."

"You don't know that," the blonde replied picking up one of her suitcases.

Zack looked over at Terry who just shrugged her shoulders and walked over to pick up her suitcase. Following Zack they made their way off the beach and back into town. They life on the _'new'_ farm was about to begin.

--

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews! **


End file.
